


【贱虫】成年人的事

by MuMuD



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMuD/pseuds/MuMuD





	【贱虫】成年人的事

“你们在想什么？”

“闭嘴，哥知道你们想干什么！”

“你不想？”

“...你不想？”

“再问一次，你不想？确定？”

“你们两个给哥闭嘴！”

 

“Wade？”

刚夜巡回来的人站在衣柜前，手指用力一扯，糊在头上的Spiderman头套舔过他滑嫩的脸蛋，还不甘心地搅乱那头软发，爱人突如其来的一声大吼吓得他猛地回身察看，制服都没有开始脱掉

“没事，没事，你知道，哥有时候...”

坐在床上的红色雇佣兵半仰在床上，头枕在床头两个枕头中的随便一个，同样包裹着血红的手指点了点太阳穴的位置

“好吧，没事就好”

Peter再次回身，转向衣柜，继续未完成的事情

可爱的人对于自己的魅力一无所知，毫不遮掩地站在血气方刚的爱人眼前脱换身体上的衣料，美丽的羚羊对早已跃跃欲试却有所忌讳而迟迟不动手的猎豹毫不知晓，举手投足间还在不自觉地引诱着

 

“你这个疯子，你在等什么？”

“哥还没和小蜘蛛爱爱过，他太小了”

“开什么玩笑？他都成年快半年了！”

“可是...”

“你是太满意和your little pony一起撸管的生活了吗？”

“闭——”

“再多说一句，就用AI的枪一遍一遍地干爆你的头”

 

“Fuck You！”

 

“Wade？”

争执的中心人物并不知道爱人的脑子里正在发生些什么，只是又一次因为凭空的话语吓了一跳

“没事，小蜘蛛，哥保证什么事情都没有！”

“你确定？”

“哥用一万个墨西哥卷保证！”

略显紧张的雇佣兵倏地坐直，眼神却飘忽不定，屋子里的每个角落里都走了一遍，除了站在衣柜前的Peter

“如果发生了什么一定要告诉我，拜托，Wade”

爱人脑中总有些乱八七糟的东西，或多或少的在影响着Wade，自言自语在Wade身上经常发生，但像今天爱人如此之大的反应倒是小小地吓到了Peter

“好吧好吧，来哥这儿，你这个不安的小家伙儿”

Wade伸出双手，像渔船归途期盼已久的港湾，Peter还穿着紧身的制服就钻到怀里，乖顺的模样是Spiderman的爱人专属，Wade的大手隔着薄而韧的制服，顺着脊背的凹窝轻柔地安慰，动作小心翼翼如同对待一只刚刚离开窝里的小奶猫，虽然眼神仍旧没有聚焦在自己的心肝宝贝上

 

“喜欢摸到的地方吗？”

 

安心些的Peter继续换着自己的衣服，Wade脑中的声音又开始了

 

“其实再向下一些就能碰到宝贝儿的小屁股了”

“你们两个给哥闭嘴！哥的宝贝儿如果不说，哥是不会碰他的！”

“你怎么知道小蜘蛛不想呢？”

“你看见过早上宝贝儿仰头喝牛奶的样子吗？”

“湿漉漉的小嘴，他会不会偷用过女人的口红，那双唇又红又软来个热吻之后还会更红的，喜欢吃樱桃吗？牛奶溅上去的那种”

“小宝贝儿不听话的时候，就没有想过用些什么东西填满他喋喋不休的小嘴吗？让他只能呜咽出声，Peter可是个乖宝贝儿，他会乖乖含好的”

 

Wade现在觉得自己躺的不是床，而是撒哈拉沙漠里，烈日直射后的干渴硬生生地蔓延在他的嗓子里，他一下又一下地为脑中的场景咽着唾液，但是逐渐枯窘的唾液随着体温和情绪的变化，让他的咽喉变得紧绷黏连

猎豹望向温润的猎物，猎物依旧悠然地活动自在，猎豹想如以往上前，可眼前的美好让它望而却步，异样升腾阻止了它的脚步，将它困于无形的笼内，无计可施的它只能原地团团打转

Wade轻轻地挪动右腿，想要抬起来搭在左腿上，好能掩饰一些身体上的变化

“Wade，帮帮我，制服后面钩住了”

半空中的右腿停在那里，Wade像是电脑死机后重启一般消化着眼前自己的这个小家伙儿无意地撩拨

“Wade”

还带着些男孩稚嫩奶音撒娇般请求着

 

“这个男孩就是上帝老头指派来考验哥自制力的”

“如果是哥，哥一定现在扑过去！”

“对哥的宝贝儿温柔一点儿！”

“你真体贴！”

 

Peter的制服被他自己艰难地解开了一半，后背的肌肤上留下了战斗过的青紫痕迹，一块一块点缀在不太容易见到阳光的背部，已经解开制服的位置半裹在Peter身上，让想象力丰富的Wade想到了乖乖待在那里等待打开的圣诞礼物

 

“窗外大雪漫天，你躺靠在沙发之上，壁炉中的火焰劈啪作响，他对着你露出笑意，缓缓地解开毛衫的扣子，一颗、两颗、第三颗了，他暖烘烘的眼神在催促着你，快去打开你心爱的圣诞礼物，他等待着，等待着你含上他胸前的敏感时，吻在你的额头，含糊着轻喘对你诉说‘圣诞快乐，你这个混蛋’”

“...”

“...”

 

脑子里的声音并没有任何放过Wade的意思，仍旧不停地勾勒着关于宝贝儿那些热情的幻想，腿间的兄弟开始对这些幻想表达着它的抗议

 

“Oh，shit！你给哥闭嘴”

“这是你脑子里的画面，哥只是把它们好心地放出来而已”

 

“Are fucking kidd——”

“Wade！你到底在——”

 

得不到帮助的Peter回过头去准备对迟迟没有回应的爱人一探究竟，他的蜘蛛感应让他感觉到爱人逐渐加快地呼吸，不稳地气息让他觉得古怪

结果映入眼帘地便是爱人微僵的怪异造型，还有不小心闯入视线里的生理反应

 

“他看见了！糟了，哥的小宝贝儿看见了！”

“你们给哥出来！哥要灭了你们！”

“你要能做早就做了”

 

仍旧焦躁的猎豹不知自己凌乱的步伐早已惊动了不远处的羚羊，它四处张望，寻找让它心跳的源头，它仰起的头停在了猎豹的方向

“Peter，听哥解释”

Wade迅速侧过身夹起了双腿，抄起床上的抱枕压在腿间

“听着，哥绝对不会在你没同意的情况下，对你做什么的！哥保证，这次是个小意外，他们几个今天不正常，额，虽然哥每天的不太对劲”

边说话边起身的Wade，小心翼翼地和Peter保持着距离，仿佛越过就是一种对爱人的亵渎

猎豹失去了耐心，可却舍不得离开，它被迷住了，本应是猎物的羚羊迷住了它，意识到这些的猎豹用爪子狠狠地敲了自己的脑袋，咬着牙准备离开让它沉浸的地方，失掉警惕的猎豹没有注意到靠近的羚羊，当它发现之时，美好已经来到了它的身边

“哥要去趟洗手间”

一只手按在抱枕上，另一只手正准备抬起却被人握住，所谓的爱情随着手上的温暖流进Deadpool血红的制服，浸入制服下的皮肤

羚羊不畏地靠近所谓的危险，将脸颊缓缓地贴上刚才被猎豹敲击的位置，像母亲曾经做过的那样，轻柔地来回蹭揉，猎豹僵在那里不敢动弹，羚羊将它美丽的头颅靠在猎豹脑后的脊背，最脆弱的脖颈暴露在猎豹的眼前

 

“Wade，我已经成年了，我想我们可以...这样算我同意吗？”


End file.
